


Laundry and Love

by nutella4ever



Category: Dengeki Daisy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutella4ever/pseuds/nutella4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet, uneventful Thursday night, or at least it was... Enough fluff to roll around in. Can be a prequel to 'Daisies in the Morning' if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry and Love

Kurosaki yawned and stretched as he sat on his sofa in front of the TV in his apartment. As his spine cracked, a quiet groan could be heard. He got up slowly and fumbled his way to the kitchen in the dark, groping for the light switch before blinking in the sudden harsh artificial light as it flooded his small kitchen. He stumbled over to the fridge, shivering in his thin black t-shirt, as he opened the door. It was late, he was tired so as soon as he made himself a mug of warm milk he was going to bed. Wryly, he smiled, at 24 years old the best thing he had to do on a Thursday night was drink warm milk then off to bed at ten o' clock. He sighed and reached for the bottle of milk in the fridge door… only to find it gone. Teru.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted his musings on whether he should cross the hall, knock on their door and kill Teru for stealing his milk, or if he should just go straight to the small 24 hour corner shop a block away. On the one hand, going next door would be an excuse to see Teru. On the other hand he'd have to battle his way through Riko, the pitbull that also resided there. He shook his head to rid himself of the image of Riko in a leather studded collar, baring her fangs, and went to answer the door.

Behind the threshold was Teru, standing in the hallway outside his door. At least he assumed it was Teru, since he couldn't clearly see her face behind the tall, cylindrical basket of laundry she was holding awkwardly in one arm, while her other hand held a bottle of milk. He recognised the top of her head, what with her being a shorty and all. All he could see of her face was her forehead, and her nose appeared to be smushed into the side of the basket as she tried not to drop it.

"Well, blondie, are you gonna let me in?" Teru's annoyed voice demanded, after standing in the hallway for about a minute, while the laundry basket ogled Kurosaki.

"Nah, I don't think I will," he replied and pretended to shut the door. Teru may have been dense in some ways, but she was well on her way to becoming a woman, therefore an armful of clothes obscuring her vision weren't an issue. Her feminine x-ray vision was functioning perfectly so she knew when a door was being closed in her face.

"Fine then. I guess you don't want your milk replaced after all, so I'm going to have to take it away again." Kurosaki's eyebrow twitched.

"Then you won't be able to have your hot milk to help you sleep and chase away the nightmares about your hair falling out. You may want to appear more masculine, and not rely on milk to help you to sleep - think of the consequences," Teru continued, as Kurosaki sweat-dropped.

"Nightmares where your hair falls out in thick clumps. The sensation of ants crawling on your scalp, because every hair is fleeing from your head. You'll start finding shed hair everywhere; in the plughole, on the sofa cushions and even in your breakfast cereal," Teru smiled evilly to herself, still hidden by the basket as she pictured Kurosaki's stricken expression. Had she had a clear view she would not have been disappointed by the horrified look on Kurosaki's face.

"Wigs will be no good because they'll be swept away by gusts of wind at the most inconvenient moments and -" Teru was interrupted in her monologue by Kurosaki finally snapping under the strain, grabbing her wrist and dragging her into his apartment before slamming the door behind them.

He snatched the laundry basket off her and set it down on the floor next to the sofa, before turning around and preparing to scold her. He was stopped dead in his tracks by her sunny smile.

Damn it, he thought, as she easily disarmed him once again. How does she do that?

While Kurosaki gaped like a fish, Teru brought her fingers to her forehead in a military pose and clicked her heels together smartly, jerking Kurosaki out of his reverie.

"Master, please may I use your washer and dryer, our washer is broken! I need to wash my uniform for tomorrow as well," Teru chirped.

"I had a bit of an accident with a glass of orange juice during dinner, and I was still wearing my uniform," Teru continued ruefully as she gestured towards her front. There was indeed an orange stain covering a large part of her white blouse, and part of her plaid skirt.

Kurosaki nodded and watched as Teru picked up her laundry basket and brought it into his tiny utility room. He ignored his slightly accelerated heartbeat, and hoped that one day she wouldn't have to ask to use the things in his apartment. He threw himself down onto the couch and picked up the remote control, only to put it down again as he realized he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the TV while Teru was in the next room.

"Sorry about that!" Teru said as she walked back into the living room, without the basket several minutes later. She smiled at him in the goofy way he adored, but he didn't smile back. He was too busy trying to hide his blush at the sight of Teru standing in front of him wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

The material was thin, and although she was swimming in it Kurosaki thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. The sleeves came past her elbows, the hem hitting just above her knees. The neckline gaped, giving him just a glimpse of her fine collarbones. It didn't help at all that the shirt belonged to him, and Kurosaki had to try hard not to let any impure thoughts into his head.

Why did she have to torture him like this? Why did she have to be so clueless? Couldn't she see what she did to him?

No, she obviously didn't; Kurosaki chided himself. She was too innocent, too pure, which was precisely why he shouldn't be harbouring these hopes for something between them. Who was he to sully her like that? She shouldn't love him, he'd made so many mistakes in his life. Teru was young, with her whole life ahead of her and a clean slate. He couldn't drag her down with him, she deserved better.

Kurosaki was jerked out of his reverie by a gentle hand pushing his spiky locks out of his eyes. He'd been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her approaching him. He looked up to see Teru gazing at him in concern. Her face was so very close and his heart stuttered inside inside his chest.

"You okay?" she murmured, her voice low. He couldn't answer her, could only stare at her. He couldn't breathe, the air backed up in his lungs. They continued to stare at each other until Teru slowly moved closer. Her hair tickled Kurosaki's cheek, but he remained frozen. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her eyes flutter closed, and his own eyes squeezed shut as she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek, beside the corner of his mouth. He didn't move, but his eyes peeked open as he felt Teru pull away. Her eyes seemed to glisten in the minimal light from the night sky of the city streaming in through the window.

She hesitated, gazing at his frozen face for a moment before turning and beginning to move away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Kurosaki snapped. He was only human, he couldn't hold back from the girl he loved forever.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward him, trapping her against his chest by wrapping an arm around her waist. He closed his eyes, and the fingertips of his other hand caressed the side of her throat an instant before he swooped down and captured her mouth in the gentlest possible kiss.

He'd dreamed about kissing her before, imagined what it would be like to feel her mouth against his. He'd wanted to kiss her so much, every time she gave him the goofy grin he loved so much, or when she tried so hard to smile through her tears. All he wanted to do was snatch her up, hold her tight and protect her with everything he had.

He knew how he felt about her, knew how much he loved her but he didn't expect the wave of heat that washed through him as soon as his lips touched hers.

He didn't know what to expect from her, but in all of his wildest dreams, he had never imagined her kissing him back. He hadn't dared to let himself hope.

Teru eyes widened for a moment as Kurosaki pulled her close, and his scent filled her nostrils. Her heartbeat thrummed against her ribs like a hummingbird's wings, and her hands trembled as she placed them on his shoulders for support. She was very conscious of the fact that she was kneeling on the couch beside him wearing nothing but a thin cotton t-shirt, but her mind was emptied of all thoughts as soon as their lips made contact. For a second she was frozen, before heat burned away the numbness of her body and she leaned in closer.

Kurosaki's heart thundered in his chest as Teru tentatively began to move her lips against his, returning his kiss. Her untutored lips were so soft, so very warm and he bit back a moan as her fingers found their way into his hair, pulling him closer. He never wanted this moment to end.

He held her tightly, like a drowning man holding onto his life. They were pressed together so tightly neither could tell where one ended and the other began. Their lips parted slightly several times but always met again. Teru's head was spinning. His kisses were so powerful, so strong and yet so soft. Eventually, Kurosaki pulled away slightly and looked at her with a look on his face she's never seen before. His eyes were bright, conflict and desire raging inside them like storm clouds in a crystal ball. His breath puffed against her swollen lips, and Teru was sure her whole body was beetroot red. Still, he looked at her like she was the most precious jewel on earth, like he couldn't believe he was holding her.

Kurosaki leaned forward again, pressing a feathery kiss to the corner of her mouth before trailing a line of kisses across her smooth cheek to her ear. He brushed another kiss against her earlobe, and she could feel him take a deep breath. She felt him mouth something, his lips barely moving against the shell of her ear but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What?" her breathy whisper seemed loud in the darkened room.

Both Kurosaki's arms wrapped around her even tighter, if such a thing were possible, and she clung on more securely to the fabric of his shirt.

"Teru," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered again, as he buried his face in her neck. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine and made the small hairs at the nape of her neck stand up. She squeezed her eyes shut, a few tears escaping from the corners. She could barely breathe, either from her heart swelling up and pressing against her ribs or from Kurosaki's arms wrapped around her like they'd never let her go. Either way, she didn't mind. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I love you too," she breathed.

If Kurosaki had died right at that very moment, he would have died a happy man. He didn't care if it was was wrong, he didn't care what people thought. All he knew was that he loved this girl, and that he would never be able to let her go now. He'd fight anyone and anything to keep her by his side forever, because she was his princess.

What's a princess story without a balding knight in shining armour and a happy ever after?


End file.
